Mewtwo (Clash)
Mewtwo is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Mewtwo is known as the Genetic Pokémon, being an artificial clone of Mew created by Team Rocket scientists, although Mewtwo did go corrupt afterward. Clash's storyline takes place after the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back, meaning the Mewtwo in Clash is "good" Mewtwo. Mewtwo enters The Dark Tournament to find the true purpose of Master Hand's tournament and take control of the Master Weapon, He also wants to find out if Lucario and the Pokémon Trainer have any links to Master Hand. Mewtwo is the most improved character from a past Smash Bros. game and is an extremely fast and sturdy character, who packs good power, mix-ups, recovery and comboability as well. Mewtwo requires extremely strict timing and execution to play well, however, and if even a top-level player makes a screw-up his game plan can fall apart quickly. Overall, you could say he's comparable to Magneto from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Even Tier-wise this is true, Mewtwo dominating his own tier at first place on the March 13th Tier List, and even still second with Secret A in account. His speed, power, mix-up ability, and overall cheesiness make fighting him a real challenge in correct hands. Means of Unlocking * Clear Classic Mode with Lucario or Zoroark on Very Hard or higher. * Play 50 combined Hours of Vs. mode. * Participate in at least 1,300,Offline or Online. * Defeat Mewtwo in The Dark Tournament:Adventure Mode. Changes from Melee to Clash Buffs *MUCH, much heavier (1.071 from Base 85. Seriously, in the games it weights 269 lb; more than Charizard.) *Dash speed is much, much faster. (130 Base Speed in the games, that's 40 more than Pikachu/Lucario and 30 more than Charizard.) *Shadow Ball travels faster. *Shadow Ball travels full screen distance and recovers sligtly faster. *Shadow Ball does more damage at full charge. *Faster falling speed. *Most attacks have a knockback boost. *Fthrow is stronger and deals more damage. *All throws do more damage. *Slightly large grab range. *Fair has more range. *Dair spike is stronger. *Dsmash hits on both sides. Nerfs *Faster falling speed. Pros & Cons Mewtwo is one of Clash's best characters. He's very fast and powerful, has great moves and is just all around NASTY in every way. He has very few bad match-ups and overall can be very difficult to fight in the hands of a master. Mewtwo does have flaws though. For one, he's big and falls quickly, which makes him combo-prone. He only has one overhead and one low attack which makes his blocking patterns predictable. It is my opinion that Mewtwo is the best character in the game, though. Or at least, best character allowed in tournaments... Pros *Powerful, does good knockback and damage with his attacks. *Heavy with good recovery, takes forever to die. *Amazing mobility and speed. *Grab game is excellent. *Teleport mix-ups really spice up his offensive game. *Excellent projectile; one of the best. *Great at playing on offense or defense, which makes him a real screw-ball against characters who rely too much on one or the other. Cons *All of his Super moves aren't very useful for offensive players. *Some moves of his are very laggy and punishable on whiff, namely his aerials and Dash Attack. *Grab range is a little below average. *Mewtwo is a big, fast-faller, with average armor for his weight. He's fairly vulnerable to combos. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Mewtwo launches his hand forward while exempting dark energy, then strikes with a series of rapid hand attacks powered by darkness. Pretty good priority on this, range is fairly nice too. A decent "get off me" move for Mewtwo. **Damage: 4% (first hit), 1-2% (each hit following) *Side Strong Attack: Mewtwo delivers a spinning backhand. Good range and power, and fairly decent priority. Also makes for a nice combo move and "get off me" move. **Damage: 10% *Up Strong Attack: Mewtwo flips it's tail over it's head. Good juggling move and very fast, but not very strong. If it hits a grounded foe, it counts as an overhead so block it high. **Damage: 8% *Down Strong Attack: Mewtwo's eyes flash, causing a small earthquake in front of him. Very powerful down strong, with good speed, priority and range. One of Mewtwo's best moves and you'll be using it a lot. Must be blocked low. **Damage: 12% *Dash Attack: Mewtwo teleports briefly. He then reappears and delivers a strong, swift tail smack. Great range on this and due to the fact it is a teleport (meaning he has invincibility frames at the start) make this incredible. It can be used in combos, but if you mess up with the timing you are going to get killed since it takes forever to end. **Damage: 13% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Mewtwo reels back and then thrusts it's palms forward, creating an explosion of psychic / dark energy. This has alright range and priority, not to mention alright speed. Packs really good power and damage, which redeems this move a little bit. Overall an alright move, but not necessarily one you'll use too often due to the priority. The closer the foe is to Mewtwo, the less damage, stun, and knockback this move does. **Damage: 22% (uncharged), 29% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Mewtwo unleashes a storm of darkness above it's hand and head. Really powerful and can actually work well in combos. If every hit connects, this functions as a Launcher, meaning Mewtwo can make this even more nasty and follow it up with an air combo. However, this move is fairly easy to DI out of so landing all the hits, and thus, the launch, is difficult. Very powerful with great priority though. Probably Mewtwo's best offensive Smash Attack. **Damage: 1-1-1-1-1-2-11 / 19% (uncharged), 2-1-2-2-1-3-16 / 27% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Mewtwo's eyes glow a light blue while it throws two blasts of shadow energy with it's palms. Very quick, very powerful, great priority and overall great stats make this an effective punisher and reliable KO move. Hits on both sides now which is also great. **Damage: 17% (uncharged), 24% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Mewtwo releases a long lasting shock of electric energy out of it's body. Still a great move and is very good for annoying the hell out of the other fighters. Damage is great and due to the massive amount of hits, it's great for hit confirming into specials or your Clash Attack. **Damage: 11 hits that can deal anywhere from 3-20% depending on how many connect *Forward Aerial: Mewtwo slashes forward with it's right hand. Great vertical knockback and is an amazing juggling move. The range on this still isn't very good, but it's been improved a little bit from Melee which makes landing this outside of a combo a little less difficult. **Damage: 14% *Back Aerial: Mewtwo flicks it's tail backwards. Yeah. Damage is good if sweet spotted and so is the knockback, but you have better options in the air. **Damage: 9% (sour spot), 10% (sweet spot) *Up Aerial: Mewtwo blasts a beam of ice energy upward. This is kind of like Iron Man's Jumping Hard Punch from the Marvel vs. Capcom games in that the range is BIG and you can angle it Up Forward, Up, or Up Back. This move does great damage, ok knockback and has a ton of range, the priority is just above average and the ending and landing lag are both horrible. Overall, looks great in concept, but it's not as dominate of a move as you'd think. Still useful, though. **Damage: 15% (Up), 13% (Up Back / Up Forward) *Down Aerial: Mewtwo flips itself over and tries to hit with his foot. The range on this move is still bad and it's still slow, but it's a much stronger Meteor Smash which makes this move useful.... kind of. **Damage: 16% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Mewtwo swipes it's right hand. The range is still medicore, but improved a little bit from Melee. *Pummel: Mewtwo shocks the foe using electric energy. Slow, but strong for a pummel. **Damage: 3% *Forward Throw: Mewtwo throws the foe at a 45 degree angle and launches a bunch of Shadow Balls at them. Does massive damage if all 12 hits connect, but the knockback is weak and you can't do much with this as far as combos go. **Damage: 12 hits worth 2% each *Back Throw: Mewtwo uses psychic powers to throw the foe over his head. Very strong horizontal knockback; one of the strongest Back Throws in the game capable of killing around 120%. This has a shorter animation than the Up Throw meaning it's harder to DI with, which is useful. **Damage: 13% *Up Throw: Mewtwo uses psychic powers to spin the foe around and then toss them vertically. Very powerful move, capable of killing around the 110% mark. One of Mewtwo's most reliable KO moves and can be used to juggle fast fallers at low percents. **Damage: 14% *Down Throw: Mewtwo slams the foe with his tail. Nice damage, but weak knockback. Unlike the Melee version it's not a good chaingrab move, but with good prediction there are A LOT of things you can follow it up with. **Damage: 12% *Air Throw: Mewtwo spins the foe around in front of them and then punches them with a shadow-imbued fist. Mewtwo's air grab range is terrible, but the priority is good and it works well to punish whiffed aerials. Also powerful, KOing around 135%. **Damage: 13% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Shadow Ball Arguably Mewtwo's staple attack. Mewtwo charges up a sphere of darkness energy by pressing the Special button. Pressing Special again will have Mewtwo throw the sphere. Mewtwo can hold left or right on the Control Stick to dodge and maintain his charge. In the air, pressing a Shield Button and doing an air dodge will also keep your charge. Mewtwo's sphere while being charged can also damage characters. Mewtwo's Shadow Ball is one of the most versatile and best projectiles in the game. It's recovery time has been decreased slightly which makes camping with low-charge versions a good strategy, especially against grapple characters like Bowser. This move is one of the big reasons why Mewtwo is so amazing in this game. The fully charged version is great in combos and does amazing knockback and damage, not to mention pushes Mewtwo away from counterattacks. Also note that all versions of the Shadow Ball do not die out unless they make contact with something, which is also valuable. Mewtwo's Shadow Ball is one of the five projectiles with this property, the other four being the Charget Shot, Aura Sphere, Mega Buster, and the Blaster. This attack can do 2-28% depending on how much it was charged. They will only deal chip damage when they'd do 8% or higher normally, full diagram listed below: *8-11%: 1% *12-18%: 2% *19-26%: 3% *27-28%: 5% Side Special Move: Seismic Toss Mewtwo now has an unblockable grab, yes. Mewtwo will attempt to grab with his right hand, and if it connects he'll throw a Shadow Ball in the air, spin his foe around it using psychic powers and then cause the foe to crash down for strong knockback. This will always cause the foe to crash into the nearest ground, meaning you can't use this near a pit for an instant KO. The animation for this move is LONG; about 4 seconds, which makes landing this late in a match useful. Your Seismic Toss has a bit more range and damage than your standard grabs which makes up for the weaker knockback. It KOs around 140%, but usually later since the animation gives your foe a TON of time to DI. Unsafe on whiff, but it does start-up quickly. This attacks does 16%. Up Special Move: Teleport Mewtwo disappears using psychic powers and then re-appears a short distance away from the first location. Yeah. You can use the Control Stick to angle where Mewtwo re-appears at. Since it's so fast and Mewtwo is invincible for the entire teleport, this makes a great move to use in place of your roll dodges. Using this, Mewtwo has a lot of nasty set-ups for his throws, combos and the like. A truly nasty tool for offensive Mewtwos and it comes in handy for defensive ones as well. As a recovery move, it's still pretty good. It's susceptible to edgehogs, though. Down Special Move: Trick *Uses about 10% of a bar of the Clash Attack Meter (about 1/50th of the meter's total energy). Mewtwo switches places on-screen with another opponent. You can decide who you swap with depending on the Control Stick. This move can be NASTY, but you need to know where and how to use it to make it so nasty. You cannot swap places with characters while you or the the character you want to switch with is off-screen trying to recover, though. Still, if you manage to swap places with someone who is doing something stupid close to you, such as a Ike Side Smash, you can REALLY make them pay with this. Clash Attack: Psychic *Uses 1 bar of Mewtwo's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Back, Down Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Mewtwo creates a huge circle of psychic energy which contains 3 rings. Mewtwo then forces the 3 rings to home in and attack opponents. An ok-ish Clash Attack and probably Mewtwo's only attack that actually functions like a move his of Capcom inspiration's, in this case Magnetic Tempest. The rings do good chip damage and great damage if they actually hit, but it's mostly just a defensive move. There is very little use an offensive Mewtwo has for this. The intial burst does 8%. Each ring does 10% damage with 2% chip. Final Smash 1: Psycho Break *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. *Note: Since this move is new to Pokémon Black & White and I've yet to see an animation for it, this move may change later. Mewtwo teleports. If he teleports into someone, Mewtwo grabs them and attacks with a barrage of physical attacks ending in a psychic earthquake. This is blockable. Mewtwo does his Up Special Teleport here, which makes this move really deadly. Priority is fantastic and the damage is great. It's pretty match-up dependent on which Final Smash you'll be using in competitive matches, really. This attack does 71-100%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter. Final Smash 2: Shadow Blast *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down Forward, Down + Special + Attack. Mewtwo unleashes a huge, thin beam of darkness energy that extends to Final Destination distance. Mewtwo's blessing with a beam Final Smash is truly something. This move does great chip damage and is a piece of cake to put in combos, but the start-up priority is a bit worse than the move above. This attack does 54-75%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. It can do 11-16% in chip damage. Other Taunts and Victory Poses *Victory Poses: Same as Melee. Full details coming when I can finally find a guide that contains those. *Losing Pose: Mewtwo pauses, staring at the match's winner. *Up Taunt: Mewtwo does a 360 spin while doing an evil laugh. *Side Taunt: Mewtwo folds his arms and chuckles. *Down Taunt: Creates a small flame of darkness in his left hand, and then crushes it. On-screen appearance *Teleports onto the screen with two flames of darkness in its hands. Mewtwo then shakes the darkness off and enters its idle pose. In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Mewtwo's appearance is similar to it's Super Smash Bros. Melee look with some graphical upgrades, nothing too special. Mewtwo's alternate hails from Pokémon The First Movie, where at the start of the film, it wore a coat of armor while it was still being held by Team Rocket. Mewtwo's Alternate colors all have Mewtwo himself in the coloring of the main costumes respective color. (ie alt #7 has white skin and a cyan tail) Main #Gray skin, purple tail (White, Default) #White (yellow tint) skin, orange tail (Yellow) #Gray skin, green tail (Green, Shiny) #White (blue tint) skin, blue tail (Blue) #Pink skin, red tail (Red) #Tan skin, brown tail (Brown) #White skin, cyan tail (Cyan) #Red skin, purple tail (Pink, Magnetotwo) #Cyan skin, navy tail (Dark Cyan) #Dark gray skin, black tail, red eyes (Black, Rocket Mewtwo) Alternate #Gray armor (Gray) #Gold armor (Gold) #Emerald armor (Green) #Sapphire armor (Blue) #Ruby armor (Red) #Bronze armor (Brown) #Diamond armor (Cyan) #Pink armor (Pink) #Dark cyan armor (Dark Cyan) #Black armor, "R" placed on suit's head (Black) Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Pokémon universe